Demon scroll
Demon scrolls are roaming scrolls of paper that force Amaterasu and Chibiterasu to fight in the area they encounter them with various demons. In Ōkami, Demon scrolls come in many colors that vary depending on the location, and in Ōkamiden, Demon scrolls are of the same design throughout the entire game, though has traces of blood across the papers. The demons within also vary with the location. Description Demon scrolls are the demons' grudges made physical. They appeared at the time when the Ark of Yamato crashed into Laochi Lake, along with the many demons within. This is most evident when Amaterasu and Chibiterasu travel back in time, where they can be seen in the past Shinshu Field. They act as portals into a demonic realm, which trap any who walk into them and forces them to fight demons in order to exit. A Demon scroll's appearance in Ōkami is most likely to be based on a kakemono, Japanese scrolls displaying paintings or calligraphy. The scroll's uppermost section is scrolled into a bundle, immediately followed underneath by a large section of lighter color material, filled with inscriptions, then the last section ends up in torn, jagged paper. Surrounding the Demon scroll near the ground is a dark mass of several kanji, and around the scroll are two spheres of foxfires. The color of the scrolls material, the kanji mass and the foxfires corresponds to the type of scroll it is, whether green, blue, red or gold. In Ōkamiden, the Demon scroll is depicted as a dark purplish box, which is agape, and from it, the scroll portion hangs down. The scroll is much more tattered, has the same sickly purple shade to it, and is covered with splatters of blood on it. On the scroll is the depiction of an unknown demon, whose details cannot be carefully examined due to the limited graphic capabilities of the Nintendo DS. Demon scrolls do not have any involvement in the storyline but they play an important role in the gameplay. When Amaterasu or Chibiterasu comes into contact with one, they are drawn into a demonic realm, and will find themselves under attack by demons. The scrolls can be used for farming, defeat certain demons for side quests, or earn more food for the Astral Pouch in Ōkami. Demon scrolls come in different colors in Ōkami, depending on the location, which are as follow: *'Green:' can be found in Shinshu Field, Agata Forest, Taka Pass, and City Checkpoint *'Blue:' in dungeons *'Red:' in Ryoshima Coast and North Ryoshima Coast *'Gold:' in Kamui, Yoshpet, Shinshu Field (100 years ago). Most Demon scrolls have cracks in their barriers, which allows Amaterasu and Chibiterasu the possibility of escape. Others do not, however, and they are forced to defeat the demons within. This can be avoided by equipping the Peace Bell to prevent the Demon scrolls from chasing Amaterasu and Chibiterasu. Strategy The only way to defeat a Demon scroll is to defeat the demons inside it. When they have been defeated, the Demon scroll will disappear, until the player leaves the area, in which they come back when the area is returned to later on. It is possible to attack a Demon scroll with a Celestial Brush technique. The resilience of Demon scrolls depends on their color: green scrolls are vulnerable to anything, but blue scrolls are resilient to Power Slash and yellow scrolls are the most resilient. The most effective is Inferno since the scroll will momentarily disappear until Amaterasu leaves the area, regardless of its color. References Category:Gameplay